Historia Hery Syndulli - Powrót mocy
by Anonim90ification
Summary: Opowiadanie rozgrywające się w kanonicznym świecie. Moja własna historia Hery Syndulli, rozgrywająca się w okolicach sezonu 2, zawierająca (jak na razie) jednego nowego bohatera. Zapraszam do czytania i zostawienia opinii :)
1. Przebudzenie

Hera patrzyła się przed siebie. Na gwiazdy przemykające obok niej, w czasie, gdy statek podróżował w nadprzestrzeni. I zastanawiała się. czy jest na swoim miejscu. Czy siedzi tam, gdzie siedzieć powinna. Jasne, jest świetnym pilotem, i świetnie się z tym czuje, ale… od dłuższego czasu czuła, że coś jest… nie tak. Że jednak nie tu jest jej miejsce, nie na miejscu pilota, a gdzie indziej.

Już od kilku lat próbowali sabotować Imperium. Ale nieważne, jak bardzo się starali, cokolwiek robili, i tak nie ruszali się ani o krok do przodu. Wręcz przykuli uwagę Dartha Vadera i samego Imperatora… tego nie spodziewał się od nich nikt. A wszystko zaczęło się, gdy do załogi wstąpił chłopak, imieniem…

\- Hera. - z transu wyrwał ją głos Ezry. Spojrzała się w prawo. - 'Jak mogłam nie zauważyć, że siedzi obok mnie?!' - co Cię dręczy. - pokiwała głową jednocześnie śmiejąc się.

\- Nic takiego, nie przejmuj się… moje własne, prywatne przemyślenia.

\- Aaaa… jakieś problemy?

\- Nie… - pokiwała. - tylko przeczucie. - Ezra uniósł brew. - No co? - odparła z uśmiechem. On zaś przekręcił oczyma.

\- Nie, nic… Kanan mówi, że takie przeczucia często się sprawdzają. - odpowiedział rozkładając się na swoim miejscu.

\- A ty co o tym mylisz? - wzruszył ramionami.

\- Czasami, od czasu do czasu się sprawdzają… - odparł od niechcenia - ...ale zwykle to tylko bezpodstawne obawy. Jak jest jakieś przeczucie i, jest stworzone przez strach, czy inne tego typu rzeczy - luzik. nie przejmuje się tym.

\- No tak… Jedi ma się od tego strzec.

\- Niby tak… ale powinien też umieć interpretować te wizje. - wyjął swój miecz świetlny i zaczął go oglądać.

\- A właśnie… Ten Jedi, po którego lecimy…

\- Mmmmm?

\- Myślisz, że zgodzi się, by pomóc?

\- Nie mam pojęcia… - westchnął. - Kanan mówił, że był mistrzem w szkoleniu Jedi pod jednym aspektem. Każdego ucznia ustrzegł przed ciemną stroną. Szkolił sporą ilość, i żaden nigdy nawet nie przejawił oznaki zdrady, mimo, że część z nich uczyła się Vaapadu.

\- ...czego?

\- Jedna z form władania mieczem. Polega na podejściu do ciemnej strony mocy podczas walki tak blisko, jak tylko Jedi może. Większość Jedi została pochłonięta przez ciemną stronę z powodu tej techniki… a jego uczniowie nie. W dodatku miał zaledwie 20 lat, gdy został mistrzem… niespotykane, prawda?

\- Nie znam się… ale skoro tak mówisz… A… teraz ile ma lat.

\- Około 40. - odparł.

\- No, no… przez kilka lat wyszkolił sporą ilość Jedi niepodatną na ciemną stronę… niezły wynik.

\- Niektórzy nawet mówili, że przez to przewyższa mistrza Yodę… ale nie było mnie tam, nie wypowiadam się.

\- Yoda? Kolejne dziwne imię…

\- Mistrz Jedi, podobno najlepszy, jakiego widział wszechświat.

\- Więc liczysz, że nauczy Cię obrony przed…

\- Kanan tak myśli… ja…. staram się o tym nie myśleć.

\- Rozumiem. - przytaknęła. Z tyłu Chopper zaczął coś tam 'mówić'

\- Już? - spytał zdziwiony Ezra.

\- Na to wygląda… przygotuj się na wyjście.

\- Jasne, jasne… - wyciągnął rękę, by zapiąć pas bezpieczeństwa. W ciągu sekundy statek wyszedł z nadprzestrzeni. Ukazała się wielka, niebieska planeta, na której dało się zobaczyć niewielkie połacie suchego terenu. - Co to, planeta wielorybów, czy co… - przekręciła oczyma.

\- Wieloryby żyją kilka galaktyk stąd, geniuszu...

\- Kolejna, która się na żartach nie zna. - zaśmiał się.

\- Dobra, szykuj się mały. - usłyszeli głos Konana z drugiego końca Upiora.

\- Jasne, jasne, już… - i wystrzelił jak rakieta, zanim Hera zdążyła życzyć mu powodzenia.

Po chwili wylądowali. Na jakiejś wielkiej wyspie. Tak naprawdę, nie było tu jakiejś większej połaci terenu, niż kilkanaście kilometrów kwadratowych. Ale teren był górzysty, więc odszukanie dawnego mistrza Jedi mogło się okazać problemem.

\- Dobra, idziemy? - spytał się Ezra. - Wszystko gotowe.

\- Chwila - usłyszeli krzyk z kabiny pilota. - Jakieś uszkodzenia? - rzuciła w stronę Choppera. Droid w binarnym odpowiedział, że uszkodzeń brak. Westchnęła. - Miałam chociaż nadzieję, że coś się popsuje… znowu będę czekać na statku, aż tamta dwójka jego znajdzie? - spytała siebie na głos. Po chwili z lekkim uśmieszkiem pokiwała głową. - Idę z wami - odkrzyknęła i ruszyła do wyjścia.

Kanan mrugnął.

\- Co? - spytał, gdy Hera podeszła do nich z plecakiem na ramieniu, i z wyraźnym uśmiechem. - Co ty znowu kombinujesz…?

\- Ach, ale wy jesteście podejrzliwi… nie będę przecież siedziała cały czas na statku, podczas gdy wy udajecie się na spotkanie z dawnym mistrzem Jedi… nie wiem, czy to będzie nudne czy nie, ale zdecydowanie nie bardziej, niż ciągłe siedzenie na tym statku. - odpowiedziała otwierając drzwi.

\- Hej! A my to niby możemy?! - usłyszeli głos Zeba z kajut.

\- A wam to się nawet należy, za ten wygłup ze zmianą biegunów w…

\- Ej! Chop sam się o to prosił! - Hera tylko machnęła ręką.

\- Idziemy? - Twi'lek ruszyła pierwsza. Ezra uśmiechnął się do Kanana, który cały czas patrzył się podejrzliwie.

\- Oj, co znowu? Tak źle, że idzie z nami? - odparł, a potem ruszył za Herą. Kanan westchnął i ruszył za nimi.

\- To spotkanie Jedi, nie powinno Cię tam być! - krzyknął Kanan do Hery. Ta, ciągle z figlarnym uśmiechem na ustach, odkrzyknęła.

\- Tak, tak… mów mi jeszcze. - Kanan strzelił lekkiego facepalma. A Ezra tylko nasłuchiwał całej rozmowy i przez pół drogi, z uśmiechem na ustach zastanawiał się, czy jego mistrz w ogóle zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że Hera wszystko, co do niej w tej chwili mówi, obraca w żart. - 'Nieeeee… niemożliwe, żeby był tak głupi' - pomyślał. Na szczęście w połowie drogi przestali, już tylko szli w ciszy. Jednak cisza nie trwała zbyt długo.

\- Też to czujesz? - Ezra spytał szeptem.

\- Tak… już od dłuższego czasu. Dobrze idziemy… - podbiegł do Hery. - słuchaj, może ja będę prowadził? Wiesz…

\- Tak, wiem… moc i te sprawy. Prowadź więc - zwolniła, a Kanan został na przedzie. Starał się prowadzić drużynę dobrą trasą, ale raz impuls był za słaby, by wyczuć ska dochodzi, a raz droga, którą wskazywała moc była zbyt stroma, albo całkowicie nie do przebycia.

\- Co on dzisiaj taki nerwowy? - Hera spytała Ezry.

\- A, no wiesz… odnajduje mistrza wielkiego mistrza Jedi, przeprawia się przez niebezpieczne, choć piękne góry… takie tam. - przewróciła oczyma.

\- Chociaż ty znasz się na żartach. - Ezra popatrzył się na nią.

\- Od kiedy nosisz ten uśmieszek? Widzę, że humor dziś Ci dopisuje - wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Już mówiłam… w końcu wyrwałam się ze statku. Trochę stresującej pracy… a teraz spokojna wspinaczka w góry z przyjaciółmi, nareszcie spokój, świeże powietrze… - wzięła głęboki wdech, wydech, a potem westchnęła.

\- Nic z tych rzeczy nie znajdziesz na statkach Rebelii. - odparł Ezra.

\- Dokładnie.

\- Miło, że w końcu rozumiesz Kanana i mnie… że woleliśmy pracować jako jedna komórka, a nie jako wojsko.

\- Chodzi mi o coś innego…

\- Mmmmm? - Hera machnęła ręką.

\- Nieważne.

\- Pfff… jak nieważne, jak ważne? Jakoś nie widzę Ciebie jako kobiety z wielkimi problemami, a już na pewno nie ze wstydliwymi. - przewróciła oczyma.

\- No wiesz… jakoś… - 'Jak to ubrać w słowa...' - po prostu czuję, że mi czegoś brakuje… - Ezra uniósł brwii. - Jako pilot na statku czuję się świetnie, to prawda… ale… kiedyś mi to wystarczało. Ale odkąd się pojawiłeś, jakoś… nie czuję się spełniona… a zresztą, ile się zmieniło, od tego czasu. - zaśmiała się. - Przysłali inkwizytora, cała Rebelia się ujawniła, przydzielili nam ważną pozycję w Rebelii, poznaliśmy byłego Jedi, spotkaliśmy lorda Sithów… cóż… sporo się zadziało.

\- Tiaaa. - odparł ze skrzywioną miną. Potem nieco szerzej otworzył oczy.

\- Co jest? - spytała szeptem.

\- Moc coraz bardziej daje o sobie znać…

\- Ćśśśśś! - Kanan, który do tej pory siedział cicho, uciszył ich. Zobaczyli, że wychyla się zza skały. Potem odwrócił się do nich i przytaknął. Podeszli. Cała trójka się wychyliła. Zobaczyli wysoką, zakapturzoną postać, odwróconą w stronę morza. - Czujesz tą aurę? - spytał szeptem Kanan. Ezra przytaknął. Postać, która do tej pory miała pochyloną głowę, wyprostowała ją, ciągle patrząc się na morze.

\- Czekałem na was, Dh'oine - postać w końcu powoli odwróciła się do nich. Miała ciemne, krótkie włosy, niezbyt bujną brodę oraz twarz ze stoickim spokojem. Cała trójka wyszła zza rogu. Kanan pokłonił się przed nim. Zmrużył oczy. - Kaenye, co ty robisz … od kiedy to w zakonie tak się wita starych Hanse? - Kanan wstał, nie ukrywając zdziwienia.

\- Co to za język? Nie znam go… - wyszeptała Hera.

\- Kanan coś tam mówił o języku, którego używa ten Jedi, i to, że już wymarł, ale…

\- Ćśśśś! - usłyszeli Kanana. - Mistrzu, ty… pamiętasz mnie? - twarz, która przez cały czas była nieruchoma, uśmiechnęła się.

\- Miałem mnóstwo czasu, by sobie każdego przypomnieć.

\- Wybacz, mistrzu Deith, że zakłócam twój spokój…

\- Nie zakłócasz… każdy, kto przychodzi tu z woli mocy, jest mile widziany. - popatrzył się na młodą Twi'lek i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. - Ach, luned… to z jej powodu tu przychodzicie, czyż nie? - Hera otworzyła oczy szerzej, popatrzyła się na Kanana. On zdziwiony odparł.

\- Co? Nie, nie… jestem tu ze względu na chłopaka. - Postać zmrużyła oczy. Popatrzyła się na niebieskowłosego. Potem znowu na Herę. Potem znowu na niego.

\- Squaess'me… - kiwnął głową.

\- Coś się stało, mistrzu?

\- Hanse, mówcie na mnie po imieniu. Wybaczcie, ale moc rzekła co innego.

\- Nie wskazywała na chłopaka? - Kanan otworzył oczy szerzej.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie. Mab Twi'lek. - wskazał na Herę. Ona i Ezra popatrzyli się na siebie zdziwieni.

\- Hera nie ma żadnych problemów z mocą. Chłopak ma. Postać jeszcze przez chwilę patrzyła się podejrzliwie na kobietę.

\- Wybacz, Zirael. - odwrócił się w stronę chłopaka. Popatrzył się na niego z góry.

\- Nie potrafi opanować strachu i gniewu w… określonych sytuacjach.

\- Bloede… częsty problem w nauczaniu tak starych ludzi.

\- Starych? - zdziwił się Ezra.

\- Później, młody - odparł Kanan.

\- Nie łatwo to będzie z Ciebie zdjąć, mab Bleidd.

\- Mistrzu… zgodzisz się nam pomóc? Nie jestem w stanie tego zrobić. - Mistrz Deith popatrzył się na Kanana. Dało się zauważyć w jego oku iskrę.

\- Nie możecie tu zostać, Kaenye?

\- Niestety nie mistrzu… dlatego musimy Cię poprosić, byś poleciał z nami. - Deith westchnął.

\- Stawiasz mnie w trudnej sytuacji, Ruadhr… - stał kilka minut patrząc się na zawstydzonego Ezrę. Potem na Herę. Co więcej, na nią patrzał się bardziej intensywnie. Jakby skrywała coś tajemniczego. W końcu odwrócił się do Kanana i uśmiechnął się. - Niech będzie. Trochę savaedi i powinno się udać.

\- Dziękuję… - odpowiedział Kanan, nie ukrywając uśmiechu i ulgi.

Powrót. Statek znowu podróżował w nadprzestrzeni. A Hera znów czuła się nieswojo.

\- Ten Jedi… mówił, że jest przekonany, że moc coś do mnie ma… - powiedziała do Kanana, który siedział w kokpicie obok niej. Nie odpowiadał. - Może to stary wariat? - zaśmiał się.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie. Za czasów Republiki, był naprawdę świetnym mędrcem. Ale przyznam, że teraz zaprezentował się… dziwnie. - Hera wykrzywiła usta.

\- Wiesz, lata w samotności… mogą człowieka zmienić.

\- Kanan, mistrz Cię woła. - powiedział Ezra wchodząc do kokpitu.

\- Idę - wstał z fotela i poszedł, a Ezra zajął jego miejsce. Po chwili wpatrywania się przed siebie westchnął.

\- Aż tak źle?

\- Nieeeee… zastanawia mnie tylko, czy ten… Deith da radę mnie czegokolwiek nauczyć. Wiesz, dotąd uczył mnie Kanan… nie był zbyt sukcesywny w chronieniu mnie przed złą stroną… nie wie, jak wytłumaczyć mi, jak ją rozpoznać, nie wie, jak mnie przed nią ochronić… ale ten koleś… on faktycznie coś wie. - powiedział tajemniczo. - I… jakoś tak lekko się z nim rozmawia. Z poważnego tematu potrafi zejść na żartobliwy, ale nie pozawala na nim być za długo… ale kiedy ponownie zaczynamy gadać o rzeczach poważnych, nie mam… nie mam takiego… - pstryknął palcami. - ...uczucia potraktowania mojej komicznej uwagi po macoszemu. O… chyba tak to najlepiej ująć. No i, co chyba najważniejsze, wie, co mówi.

\- A więc na razie wszystko dobrze?

\- No… poza tym, że musi mi co chwila tłumaczyć, co jego słowa znaczą w tym dziwnym języku - oboje się zaśmiali. - A zastanawiałaś się nad tym, co powiedział o Tobie.

\- Tak, ale… szczerze mówiąc nie wiem o co mu chodziło. A… Tobie coś o mnie mówił?

\- Prócz tego, że czuje, że jego przeznaczeniem jest też pomóc Tobie? Nie… nic z tych rzeczy.

\- Czyli niewiele więcej, niż wiem… ciekawe, o co mu chodziło… - Chopper odpowiedział coś w binarnym. - Ja, Jedi… - zaśmiała się. - dobry żart.

I tak mijały dni… Ezra po pewnym czasie zaczął zadowalać Kanana. Deith miał na niego zdecydowanie dobry wpływ. A Hera… Hera czuła się niestety coraz bardziej znużona, mimo zastrzyków adrenaliny podczas pościgów.

\- Chop, jesteś pewien, że to kolektor? - Chopper po chwili odpowiedział.

\- Och, teraz mi to mówisz?! - westchnęła. Popatrzyła się na okablowanie. Tyle przewodów, dziesiątki, setki… w samym panelu sterowania. Jeden z nich był niesprawny… musiała tylko dowiedzieć się, który. Od środka nie dało się tego sprawdzić, a Zeb znowu zgubił miernik. Westchnęła. - 'Znowu to samo...'

\- Ceadmil, Zirael - przestraszona Twi'lek odwróciła się, by zobaczyć mistrza Deith. Uśmiechającego się w niej stronę.

\- A, to ty… - uspokoiła się. - Naczy… przepraszam, mistrzu…

\- Nie kłaniaj się. To sprawia, że czuję się jak B'eanshie. - odparł. - nazywaj mnie po imieniu… nigdy nie lubiłem określenia 'mistrz'. Między nami, Zirael, nie lubiłem wielu rzeczy, na które Jedi się godzili… ale nie schodźmy z tematu. - podszedł do niej i spytał się. - Z czym masz problem, Twi'lek? - Hera pokazała mu panel kontrolny.

\- Chciałam naprawić statek, po ostatniej misji nie funkcjonuje zbyt dobrze… silniki nie działają stabilnie. Mój droid powiedział, że to kolektor… ale teraz dowiaduje się od niego, że to co innego. - popatrzyła się wilkiem na Choppera. - poza tym miernik zgubiony, muszę kupić nowy, a chłopaków dopiero co wysłałam po zakupy… - westchnęła.

\- Càelm, Twi'lek.

\- Hera - odparła. - Mów mi Hera. - wymusiła uśmiech.

\- Hera, nie wymuszaj zbędnych gestów, bo w końcu ktoś się zorientuje, że to robisz, i nie będzie zadowolony - zaśmiał się. - Ale mówmy poważnie… - pochylił się nad panelem kontrolnym.

\- Znasz się na mechanice? - spytała w końcu po dobrych kilkunastu sekundach. Kiwnął głową, prostując się.

\- Użyjesz mocy?

\- Nie… ty to zrobisz, Hera. - Zmrużyła oczy i skrzyżowała ramiona.

\- Cóż… chyba się zagalopowałeś. Nie jestem Jedi.

\- Nie musisz nim być, by jej używać.

\- Jak to?

\- Jak pewnie wiesz, każda istota żyje i funkcjonuje dzięki niej - przytaknęła. - i każda tak samo z niej korzysta… sny, przeczucia, wizje… wszystko za sprawą mocy. Ty też z tego korzystasz. - odpowiedział. - Użyj jej. - Hera popatrzyła się na kable. Zaśmiała się.

\- Wybacz, ale wątpię, bym tak od razu rozkazała właściwemu kablowi naprawić się, i sam to zrobi - Deith uśmiechnął się ciepło.

\- Och, weddin… moc to nie tylko ingerowanie w świat. Powiedz mi, czy jesteś mechanikiem, który uczy się na pamięć objawów i przyczyn, czy raczej pojmujesz to wszystko, rozumiesz?

\- Cóż… zawsze starałam się rozumieć… wtedy cała wiedza szybciej przychodziła.

\- W takim razie nie ma przeszkody - odpowiedział. - widzisz… nie musisz od razu naprawiać przewodu mocą. Przeczucie, które otacza moc, pozwoli Ci poczuć tą maszynę… jeśli w istocie ją rozumiesz, naprawienie usterki będzie bardzo łatwe. - popatrzyła się na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Słyszałam, że potrafisz szybko szkolić… ale żeby to zrobić w kilka minut…

\- To nie szkolenie, Zirael. - odpowiedział. - popatrz się na nie uważnie. Spróbuj się na nich skupić. - Hera westchnęła. - Dobra… spróbuję. - popatrzyła się przez chwilę na panel, rozglądając się dookoła. Potem zamknęła oczy i rozluźniła się.

\- Gotowa?

\- Gotowa. - Deith odpalił zasilanie. Hera starała się zostać w tym stanie, jakim teraz jest. Stanie skupienia. Po chwili zasilanie zostało wyłączone. Hera powoli otworzyła oczy. Przez chwilę patrzyła się na panel kamienną twarzą.

\- I? - w końcu spytał. Hera odwróciła się do niego. Westchnęła spuszczając głowę.

\- Może lepiej pójdę już po ten miernik… - Deith się zaśmiał. To nieco zdziwiło Herę.

\- Takie to śmieszne?

\- A nie? - uśmiechnęła się.

\- Myślałam, że się zdenerwujesz.

\- Och, Zirael, za kogo ty mnie masz. - pokiwał głową przewracając oczyma.

\- Ja tam bym się nie przejmował - powiedział Ezra, kupując owoce.

\- Tak, ale… co jeśli tak się stanie?

\- Nie bujaj, on wcale nie jest wariatem. Rozmawiałem z nim przecież tyle razy… naprawdę, spoko gość.

\- Tak, ale co, jeśli doczepi się do Hery? - Kanan westchnął. - Nie powinienem jej zostawiać z nim samej…

\- Przecież masz Sabine.

\- Taaa… która siedzi sobie w swoim pięknym pokoiku i maluje kolejne ściany, a jakże. Normalnie nie mam się już czym martwić.

\- Oj, nie przesadzaj już. Za bardzo się o nią martwisz. - westchnął. - No już, wstawaj. Ogarniemy te zapasy, na tej jakże pięknej, suchej i gorącej planecie… a potem odlecimy w siną dal. Jak najdalej od tego upału.

\- Tak, masz rację… - odparł podnosząc się z ziemi. - ...nic mi nie da sterczenie tu i zastanawianie się nad tym bez działania.

\- Tiaaaa… zdaje się, że Deith wspominał coś o tym. Pośpieszmy się.

 _Dobra, dobra… zaraz… hmmm… chwila… już z dwie minuty… dobra, nie… kurcze, muszę się skupić. - zacisnęła oczy jeszcze bardziej - Ej, zaraz… tam…_ \- i Deith znowu wyłączył zasilanie. Nie było tego widać, ani słyszeć,, gdyż statek nie był jeszcze naprawiony… ale jakimś cudem wiedziała, że to zrobił. Otworzyła oczy patrząc się na jeden z kabelków. - 'dziwne… moja głowa była w innej pozycji, a nie pamiętam, bym ją poruszała...' - nie spuszczała oczu z przewodu.

\- A teraz? - Hera wytężyła oczy wpatrując się w niebieski kabel.

\- Zdawało mi się, że coś widzę, ale… jak przez mgłę… - Deith odchylił głowę i nieco skrzywił usta. Po chwili wpatrywania się w przewód sięgnęła ręką do pistoletu i wyciągnęła broń. Była na nim ostra część, która mogła posłużyć jako nóż. Podłożyła ją pod kabel. Popatrzyła się na Deitha. Ten przytaknął. I wtedy Hera przecięła przewód, a on włączył zasilanie.

I wszystko działało jak nigdy przedtem. Mistrz tylko uśmiechnął się i wstał, podchodząc ponownie do drzwi. Twi'lek przez chwilę patrzyła się na sprzęt osłupiona.

\- Zadziałało… - po chwili powiedziała zdziwiona.

\- Wątpiłaś? - usłyszała głos Deitha. - Tak… kto by nie wątpił. - zaśmiała się, rozglądając się dookoła, po całym panelu.

\- Swoją drogą… tak się naprawia zasilanie w dzisiejszych czasach? Odcinając jeden staret'le?

\- To… stara infrastruktura… jeszcze z czasów starej republiki… - odpowiedziała, ciągle nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co się właśnie stało.

\- A, tak… w tamtych czasach naprawiało się wszystko z wielką łatwością. - po kilku sekundach Hera popatrzyła się na niego z figlarnym uśmiechem.

\- No… dzięki za pomoc, mistrzu… lepszy z Ciebie mechanik niż ja.

\- Ach, gdyby to była prawda…

\- No przecież sam byś to zrobił.

\- Ja nie rozumiem, jak to wszystko działa… a ty, wręcz przeciwnie. - odwrócił się - Va faill, Hera. Będę w swojej kajucie… pouczę się wspólnego języka. - i wyszedł. Po chwili Hera usłyszała Choppera.

\- Farta, co? Farta to ty miałeś, że przez Ciebie nie popsułam kolektora. Sam byś to wtedy naprawiał. - Droid odpowiedział. - Aj… weź idź pomęcz Sabine… ja muszę trochę ochłonąć. - Droid ponownie odpowiedział. - Jeszcze się pytasz… - pokręciła głową. - no, zmykaj. - Chopper w końcu wziął nogi za pas, zostawiając Herę samą. Cóż… na dosłownie dwie minutki, bo potem reszta załogi wróciła z zakupami.

\- Hej, już naprawione? - krzyknął Ezra, jak tylko wszedł do kokpitu.

\- Ech… ani chwili spokoju, zawsze ktoś przyjdzie…

\- Słyszałem to! - Hera uśmiechnęła się, wciąż leżąc na miejscu pilota. - Nie za wygodnie Ci?

\- Ej, co to za pytanie… chcesz mnie wywalić? - Ezra przekręcił oczyma.

\- Dobra, koniec tej komedyjki… - usiadł obok niej. - Co się popsuło?

\- Przewód od czujników na statku został uszkodzony… przez to silniki nie adaptowały się do otoczenia, zawsze zakładając najgorszy scenariusz… dlatego poszło wtedy tyle paliwa.

\- Okej, jak to naprawiłaś?

\- Przełączyłam zasilanie w tryb awaryjny. - Ezra uniósł brwi. - Ech… zasilanie po prostu nie działa, dopóki cały statek nie jest naprawiony.

\- Aaaaa… no tak, to faktycznie pomaga naprawić usterkę… A jak znalazłaś ten odpowiedni kabel? Zeb mówił, że zwinął Ci miernik. - Tutaj Hera na chwilę się zatrzymała.

\- Mistrz Deith mi pomógł...

\- ….mmmm? On? - przytaknęła. - W jaki sposób? Użył mocy? - Twi'lek zaśmiała się

\- No… można tak powiedzieć.

\- Skurczybyk… - Ezra westchnął. - Chciałbym kiedyś być, taki jak on… przez te kilkanaście lat na odludziu miał tyle czasu, by się z tą mocą zapoznać… No, ale koniec tego bajania… dziś gdzieś lecimy?

\- ...co? Nie… nie dostałam żadnych wiadomości. - usiadła na chwilę, by sprawdzić skrzynkę jeszcze raz. - Nie, nic nie mamy.

\- A… jakaś samodzielna misja?

\- Nie mam ochoty… nie czuję się na siłach… muszę trochę odpocząć - ziewnęła.

\- To może idź do swojej kajuty, a nie tu? Na miejscu pilota to niezbyt wygodne...

\- Tak, masz rację. - zaczęła wstawać.

\- A gdzie reszta? Kanan, Zeb, Rex…

\- Udali się do tego pokoiku narad… pewnie grają w tą swoją grę… właśnie, chyba przejdę się zobaczyć… mieli grać we czwórkę, 2v2. Może być ciekawie.

\- Nie wątpię. To na razie.

\- Cześć! - i oboje poszli w swoją stronę.

Tego wieczoru wszystko wyglądało normalnie. Wieczór, jak wieczór. Statek zadokował na jednym ze statków sił rebeliantów. Sabine siedziała w swoim pokoju, robiąc… tak naprawdę nikt nie wiedział, co. Zeb z Rexem i Chopperem siedzieli w pokoju narad, Kanan rozmawiał z Ezrą, a Hera… Hera siedziała w kokpicie popijając kawę. Lubiła tu siedzieć. Spędzała tu więcej czasu, niż gdziekolwiek indziej. To miejsce było dla niej bardziej przyjazne, niż jej własny pokój. Popijała kolejne łyczki kawy, patrząc się na gwiazdy. Na kolejne konstelacje. Gdzie są poszczególne planety. Cóż… nie miała tak naprawdę innej rozrywki, a było jeszcze za wcześnie, by poszła spać.

\- Witaj, Hera… - wśród kompletnej ciszy usłyszała Deitha.

\- Witaj… widzę, że już trochę lepiej Ci idzie z naszym językiem. - wzięła kolejny łyk kawy, ciągle patrząc się na gwiazdy.

\- Czy to kawa? Rozsądnie to pić o takiej porze? - machnęła ręką. - A, tak… Twi'lek mają nieco inny metabolizm.

\- No… ekspert w każdej sytuacji. - uśmiechnęła się.

\- Widzisz, Zirael… - usiadł obok niej. - ...muszę Ci coś powiedzieć. - uśmiech zszedł z jej twarzy. Popatrzyła się na niego.

\- Coś nie tak z Ezrą?

\- Nie, skądże… Ezra sobie radzi bardzo dobrze. - Hera uniosła brwi.

\- Tak więc zapewne chodzi o mnie… tak naprawdę nie widziałam Cię przez te dni, byś rozmawiał o czym innym.

\- Nie obraź się, Hera… ale mam swoje powody.

\- Tak, wiem… mówiłeś, że moc coś do mnie ma…

\- Coś do Ciebie ma… - uśmiechnął się. - nie takie znowu coś… widzisz, Zirael… dzisiejszy incydent w kabinie coś mi uświadomił. Wybacz, że pozwolę sobie od razu powiedzieć, co myślę, ale… - Hera słuchała go uważnie. - ...zwyczajnie… zbyt szybko to opanowałaś… szczerze mówiąc wydawało mi się, że zajmie Ci to o wiele więcej czasu… - popatrzył jej się w oczy. - rozumiesz moc… potrafisz nad nią zapanować. - Hera przez chwilę patrzyła się na niego z kamienną twarzą. Po chwili odstawiła kubek, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, i skrzyżowała ramiona, nieco zdenerwowana.

\- Oho… coś mi mówi, że widzę, dokąd to zmierza… - popatrzyła się na niego posępnie.

\- Zgadza się… na pewno wiesz. I tak, mam to na myśli… moc chce, żebyś…

\- Została Jedi? - odpowiedziała kpiącym tonem. - Nie strasz mnie… niedawno dostałam od Rebelii całą eskadrę "Feniks" do zarządzania… wkrótce będę zajęta o wiele bardziej, niż teraz. Nie mam czasu na coś takiego.

\- Uwierz mi, znajdziesz czas. Inaczej nie czułbym tego, co poczułem. - Hera stanowczo kiwnęła głową.

\- Przykro mi, ale nie piszę się na to. Widziałam, do czego zdolni są Jedi… takie efekty uzyskuje się po latach ciężkiej pracy i tony wyrzeczeń. Nie stać mnie na to. A tym bardziej Rebelię, która mnie awansowała. Udowodniłam ostatnio, jak dobrym pilotem jestem… i zamierzam iść w ślady tego, co kocham i potrafię najlepiej… - Deith przez chwilę siedział nieruchomo. Po chwili na jego twarzy pojawił się smutny uśmiech.

\- Cóż… może pewnego dnia pokochasz coś znaczenie, ale to znacznie bardziej… - Hera uniosła powiekę.

\- Co masz na myśli? - pokiwał głową.

\- Nie będę Cię do niczego zmuszał… powiedziałem Ci, co miałem do powiedzenia. Być może tu moja rola się kończy… być może moc ma dla Ciebie całkowicie inną historię, a ja byłem tylko impulsem - powoli twarz Hery, która była rozwścieczona zmieniła się płynnie w twarz pełną zmartwienia. Deith przytaknął. - Tak… być może tak… nikt tego nie wie. A więc… do zobaczenia, Zirael.

\- Do zobaczenia… odparła słabo, gdy ten wychodził. Wtedy usłyszała Chopa.

\- Nie…wcale się nie gniewam - skrzyżowała ramiona, ciągle zmartwiona. - to wspaniały człowiek… - droid coś odpowiedział - Ech, Chop… już może lepiej nic nie mów. Zresztą, jak to on powiedział, niech się dzieje wola nieba… - Droid ponownie jej przerwał. - ...no dobra, mocy… a teraz idź już… potrzebuję odpocząć. - Chop nieco się zdziwił. Zwykle to ona odchodziła, a on zostawał w kabinie… ale wyczuł, że lepiej teraz jej nie drażnić. Dlatego bez słowa wyjechał.

 _\- A więc? - doszedł tajemniczy, zniekształcony głos, pochodzący z ciemności przeplatanej czerwienią i dźwiękiem pożaru. - podejmij decyzję. - cięcie miecza, odgłosy blastera, krzyki przeróżnych ras. - A więc niech tak będzie..._

Obudziła się. Zdyszana i spocona, tym razem w swojej kajucie. Popatrzyła się dookoła, na jej pokój, i za okno. Odetchnęła z ulgą i ponownie zamknęła oczy. - 'To tylko sen…' - pomyślała. - Tak, tylko sen… spokojnie…. - jeszcze przez chwilę dyszała, jakby przed chwilą przebiegła cały Alderan. Spocona, jak nigdy. Dopiero po kilku minutach się uspokoiła. Przełknęła ślinę. Kiwnęła głową. - 'Nie… już nie zasnę… za późno.' - były 2, może 3 godziny przed rankiem. Hera była rannym ptaszkiem, zwykle wstawała wcześniej, niż inni. Za to postanowiła pójść do kuchni i zjeść, lub napić się czegoś, na pokrzepienie. Weszła do pokoju, zaświeciła światło i rozejrzała się. Trauma z feralnego snu cały czas się jej trzymała. Musiała jeszcze chwilę posiedzieć w spokoju, w realnym, spokojnym świecie, zanim się uspokoi. Podeszła do chłodziarki, wzięła mleko, które jeszcze niedawno dostała od Kanana, po zakupach na odległej planecie. Podobno od razu stawiało na nogi. Napiła się i od razu poczuła się lepiej. Po kilkunastu minutach siedzenia w kuchni usłyszała, jak ktoś tu idzie.

\- O, cześć. - odparł znużony Ezra. - Też nie możesz spać? - odparł, otwierając chłodziarkę i wyjmując jakiś kolorowy napój.

\- Tak… miałam koszmar.

\- Oho… - odpowiedział zmartwionym głosem. - Co znowu? - Hera machnęła ręką.

\- Nieważne. Mów lepiej, jak tam Kanan… ostatnio jakiś zmartwiony siedzi. W ogóle z nikim nie rozmawia.

\- Aaaa… szczerze mówiąc nie wiem. Nie był taki zawsze?

\- Cóż… nie wiem jak z resztą… ale ze mną ostatnio w ogóle nie rozmawia.

\- Dziwne… - odparł biorąc łyk napoju. - Twoje zdrowie… i Kanana. - "stuknęli" szklanki i wzięli łyk. - Może w końcu weźmie się za siebie i przestanie chodzić podburzony… i zajmie się trochę towarzyską stroną.

\- Życzyłabym mu tego… - westchnęła. - Martwię się o niego.

\- Szczerze? - przytaknęła. - Uzasadnione obawy.

\- Miałam nadzieję, że mnie pocieszysz…

\- Wybacz, ale co miałem powiedzieć? "Nie martw się, nic się nie dzieje"? Znasz mnie, nie obwiniam w bawełnę. - zaśmiała się.

\- Prawda. - wzięła kolejny łyk mleka, który był ostatni. - Dobra… idę do kajuty. Do zobaczenia… i przestań już pić te energetyki.

\- Ej, to nie energetyk!

\- Tak, tak… a czytałeś etykietę? - westchnął.

\- Dobra, idź już. - odparł z nutką uśmiechu w głosie. Hera wyszła z kuchni, z nieco lepszym humorem.

Po kilku godzinach usłyszała gwar, który najprawdopodobniej dochodził z pokoju narad. To trochę zaniepokoiło Twi'lek. Owszem, czasami wychodzili rankiem pogadać… ale tym razem było zbyt głośno, i głosy dochodzące zza drzwi były zbyt… rozemocjonowane. W końcu wyszła, i od razu zobaczyła, że coś jest nie tak. Na twarzach cała załoga miała złość i rozczarowanie.

\- Co się dzieje? - spytała, wchodząc do pokoju narad. Wtedy zapadła cisza.

\- Ooooo… to pani kapitan jeszcze o niczym nie wie? - z głosu Kanana wręcz kipiło powątpiewanie. Hera trochę się zdziwiła, ale zachowała zimną twarz. Tylko uniosła jedną brew.

\- Mistrz Deith odchodzi - westchnął Erza.

\- Co?!

\- No, masz odpowiedź! - odpowiedział Kanan. - Dziś rano powiedział, że będzie się zbierał… że już nic po nim. Że zrobił, co miał zrobić… - wskazał na Ezrę. - ...i że więcej nie da rady.

\- Ale… przecież… tysiące jego przyjaciół zostało zabitych! A on to chce tak po prostu zostawić?!

\- Mówi, że nie zamierza się w to mieszać, bo...

\- Mięczak - przerwał w końcu Zeb.

\- Nie… Mięczak na pewno nie - odparł Kanan. - On po prostu jest zbyt pewny siebie, że to nie jest jego przeznaczenie… - westchnął. - Niestety, przez te kilkanaście lat odcięcia od świata rzeczywistego pogorszyło mu się… zdecydowanie. Na wszystko patrzy inaczej…

\- Jesteś pewien, że tak to właśnie wygląda?

\- Tak… nie widzicie tego?!

\- To mu to powiedz. - Cisza. - Jedi wspierają siebie nawzajem… jeśli coś jest nie tak, pogadaj z nim. Powiedz mu to w twarz, nie ukrywaj tego. - spojrzał się na nią posępnie. Ona wciąż wyglądała, jakby mu chciała się rzucić do gardła. - A widzisz… wszystko się zmieniło przez te kilkanaście lat… kiedyś Jedi w najgorszych sytuacjach pozostawali tym, czym mają być. A teraz… nawet nie potrafią sobie nawet pomagać.

\- Na Diahoi był przez kilkanaście lat… jak chcesz mu pomóc się z tego wyplątać? I to jeszcze, kiedy tak naciska na nas Imperium?

\- Zwyczajną rozmową? - Kanan popatrzył się na nią z nieziemskim gniewem.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że to nie takie proste… I co Cię, do jasnej cholery wzięło. - Cisza.

\- A więc nie idziesz?

\- Nie… ani mi się śni.

\- Dobrze… to ja pójdę. - Kanan otworzył szeroko oczy. - Zróbcie mi miejsce. - Zeb i Sabine odsunęli się, puszczając zdenerwowaną Twi'lek.

\- Co ją wzięło… - spytał, sam nie widząc kogo, Ezra.

\- Wróci. - odpowiedział w końcu Kanan. - Nie wytrzyma z nim długo. Rozejść się. - wściekły skierował się do przejścia na statek Rebelii.

W jego kajucie panowała ciemność. Jedynie gwiazdy znajdujące się lata świetlne stąd oświetlały jego pokój na tyle, by w ogóle coś było widać. Ale i tak było ciemno. Mistrz Deith był pogrążony w głębokiej medytacji. Siedział na podłodze, naprzeciw łóżka, z zamkniętymi oczyma. Aż po chwili drzwi się otworzyły, wpuszczając do pokoju nieco światła. Do środka weszła Hera. Deith otworzył oczy i spojrzał się na nią.

\- Ceadmil, Hera. - Twi'lek zamknęła za sobą drzwi, i usiadła na podłodze, obok niego. - Wyczuwam w Tobie gorycz i złość… rozumiem, że jest to spowodowane moją decyzją o…

\- Nie - przerwała mu Hera.

\- Ktoś inny mnie zdenerwował. - westchnęła. - wszyscy na zewnątrz, a szczególnie Kanan cały czas się wydzierają… są na Ciebie wściekli.

\- A ty nie? - Hera spojrzała się na niego.

\- Nie… ja nie. tylko… - zacięła się na chwilę. - ...czemu nas opuszczasz? Możesz przecież zostać u naszego boku.

\- Mogę… ale zrobiłem już, co miałem zrobić… moc mnie tu pokierowała, bym dał wam pomoc… tutaj moja misja się kończy.

\- Skąd wiesz? Może przeznaczenie chciało, byś tu został?

\- Zirael… to nie o to w tym chodzi, że nie chcę się w to mieszać… ja zwyczajnie wiem, czuję, że to nie jest dla mnie pisane.

\- Bardzo byś nam pomógł. - odpowiedziała niższym głosem.

\- Czyżby? Nie zapominaj, że Imperium waży na to, gdzie, ile, i jakie siły gdzie wysyła. Ma wiele problemów, nie tylko waszą rebelię. Gdybym do was dołączył, a oni dowiedzieliby się, ile Rebelia ma Jedi u swojego boku… - popatrzył się przed siebie. - ...zmieniliby rozkład sił. - Hera przymrużyła oczy.

\- ...słaby argument. - Deith uśmiechnął się.

\- Ale prawdziwy. Mimo wszystko, wkrótce wyjeżdżam, wracam na Diahoi… będę czekał na kolejne znaki. - Hera pokiwała głową.

\- ...czyli Ciebie nie przekonam… - wykrzywiła usta.

\- Szkoda… byłbyś świetnym kompanem u boku.

\- Skąd ta pewność…?

\- Zdążyłam Cię poznać… Ezra tym bardziej. Oboje sądzimy, że u twojego boku walczyłoby się lepiej.

\- Być może… ale jak już mówiłem, nie zostanę tutaj. Poza tym dołączenie do was oznaczałoby zyskanie statusu wojownika, a przecież…

\- …Jedi jest strażnikiem pokoju, nie wojownikiem. - Deith uśmiechnął się.

\- Dokładnie… sporo o nas wiesz…

\- Cóż, od kilku lat mam jednego Jedi za przyjaciela… więc trudno się dziwić.

\- Wielka szkoda, że się nie zgodziłaś… masz solidny postawy.

\- Uważaj, bo się zgodzę - powiedziała, na jej twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Przez chwilę oboje pozostawali w ciszy. - Dobrze… to ja już pójdę. A, więc, Deith… - za każdym razem, gdy wypowiadała to imię bez tytułowania go 'mistrzem' dziwnie się czuła. - ...kiedy wyjeżdżasz?

\- Wkrótce. Jako kapitan eskadry Feniksów będziesz miała cały zajęty dzień, na statku Rebelii… więc raczej mnie już nie zobaczysz. - Przytaknęła.

\- A więc… żegnaj, mistrzu. - wstała i wyszła. Przed zamknięciem drzwi jeszcze się do niego odwróciła. - powrócił do medytacji.

\- Oj, widzę, że kapitan zadowolona… - powiedział Kanan, gdy tylko Hera wróciła. Fakt, miała lekki uśmiech na twarzy… ale żeby od razu jej się tak czepiać?

\- Kanan, co z Tobą… ostatnio się jakoś dziwnie zachowujesz.

\- Właśnie… - skomentowała Sabine. - Jedi popatrzył się na wszystkich dookoła. Westchnął.

\- Po prostu… tak działa wojna. A teraz, kiedy usłyszałem, że ktoś, kto naprawdę mógł nam pomóc, wyjeżdża… i zobaczyłem, że Hera się uśmiecha z jakiegoś nieznanego mi powodu, podczas, gdy ja mam zupełnie inny humor… - zacisnął pięści. Westchnął. - Dobra… chodźmy już do tego centrum dowodzenia… bo znowu się wkurzą, że nie przychodzimy na czas. - Hera pokiwała głową. - Pogadamy o tym później, okej? Na spokojnie. Obiecuję, że się opanuje. - Odwrócił się i ruszył do statku przez korytarz.

\- No dobra… idziemy? - spytał w końcu Ezra, wstając z miejsca.

\- No… idziemy. - cała reszta wstała, i ruszyła za nim.

\- Dobrze, że jesteście… - usłyszeli Ahsokę, gdy doszli do głównej sali. Wyglądała na zmartwioną.

\- Co się stało? - spytał Kanan.

\- Zaatakowali Sulim' Raah…

\- Co?! - sapnęła Hera. - Jakim cudem? Przecież tam ochrona jest zbyt zaawansowana, by…

\- Nastąpił wybuch w generatorach osłon… potężna energia, która do nich napływała, znalazła ujście na budynkach militarnych tuż obok generatorów… radary, cały system komunikacji… przestał działać. Statki osłaniające planetę nie miały informacji, w jakim miejscu frachtowce wyjdą z nadprzestrzeni… Imperium rozsypało blokadę w pył.

\- O masz…

\- Później będziesz się martwiła, nie ma na teraz na to czasu. - wyciągnęła kieszonkowy hologram.

\- Na szczęście siły Imperium nie zdołały utworzyć tak dobrej blokady, jaką była nasza… zbyt dużo jednostek poświęcili, by się przebić. Dlatego informacja od razu poszła do nas. Jesteśmy najbliżej tego układu. I mamy na pokładzie najlepszą kapitan, jaką zna Rebelia - wskazała na Herę.

\- Ja? Dopiero co…

\- Nie nacz na gadki! - usłyszała Kanana z tyłu, który wziął ją za ramię i skierował do windy. - O tym później… mamy robotę… poważną robotę. - przytaknęła i przyśpieszyła kroku.

Na szczęście okazało się, że Imperium nieudolnie rozmieściło jednostki, na które składała się blokada. Przebicie się na planetę z eskadrą Hery, nie było wcale problem. Natomiast na ziemi… było totalne piekło. Las, który niegdyś stał dookoła centrum dowodzenia, płonął. Jednostki powietrzne zrzucały na las tony chemikaliów, zapalników, i tylko Moc wie, co jeszcze. Palili wszystko, co było możliwe, mimo, że w tych lasach znajdowali się ich żołnierze, szturmowcy. Operacją dowodził Inkwizytor. Nie znał litości. Kiedy ekipa wyszła ze statku, od razu potężny powie ciepła, oraz czerwone niebo i obraz palących lasów rzucił ich na kolana. Zasłabli. Imperium nigdy nie było tak okrutne. Nie byli na to przygotowani. Nie w tym sensie, że nie mieli na statku żadnych filtrów powietrza, czy kombinezonów… po prostu nie byli na to psychicznie przygotowani. Ale mimo to ruszyli. Krztusząc się, co jakiś czas słysząc krzyki, to cywili, to żołnierzy Rebelii. Lub widok niegdyś lśniących, teraz czarnych od ognia strojów szturmowców. Ale nie zatrzymywali się. Nie mogli. Hera na przedzie nagle usłyszała odgłos powalającego się drzewa. Nim zdążyła jakkolwiek zareagować, drzewo runęło tuż za nią, iskry z palącego się drzewa buchły w stronę Twi'lek, gdy to zetknęło się z ziemią. Zakaszlała, powoli wstając z Ziemi. Odwróciła się. Zobaczyła wielkie, potężne, powalone drzewo, palące się nienaturalnie mocno, jak na swoją wielkość.

\- ...Kanan…! - znalazła w sobie wystarczająco siły, by krzyknąć. Ale nikt nie odpowiedział. A nawet, gdyby to zrobił, nie mogłaby tego usłyszeć. Dźwięk pożaru i pisk w uszach by na to nie pozwoliły. Ale musiała iść… biegnąć dalej. Zanim straci wszystkie siły i tu zostanie, na zawsze. Ruszyła.

Po kilku minutach ciągłej męczarni, dobiegła do centrum dowodzenia. Które nawet już nie stało w płomieniach. Dawno się spaliło. Zaś na zewnątrz szturmowcy w czarnych strojach. Którzy jeszcze przed spłonięciem wyprowadzili tyle jeńców, ile mogli. Zaś obok nich Inkwizytor. Patrzący się na nią swoimi żółtymi oczyma. Na twarz Twi'lek, w niektórych miejscach ciemną od śmiertelnej temperatury, na trzęsącą się żuchwę, prosto w jej przerażone oczy. Spokojnym krokiem podszedł do niej.

\- Hera Syndulla… - usłyszała jego głos, zmodyfikowany przez aparat filtrujący. - Wiele o Tobie słyszałem. - Uklęknął nad osłabioną kapitan. - Zaszczyt… - kasnęła. Kiedy ten człowiek zbliżył się do niej, poczuła przeszywające zimno… było jej jednocześnie zimno i gorąco. Te uczucia nie kolidowały ze sobą. Nie neutralizowały się. - Popatrz się na nich. - wskazał na zakutych w kajdany ludzi, duszących się, część w nich zamknięta w kłębach czarnego dymu. Zobaczyła twarze, z którymi jeszcze kilka dni temu rozmawiała… śmiała się… plotkowała. - Tak… czuję te wspomnienia. - odpowiedział spokojnym głosem. - jestem w stanie Ci pomóc. - wstał. - Zrób dla mnie przysługę. - użył mocy, by brutalnie ją podnieść. Czuła się jak zakuta w łańcuchy, zwisając kilka centymetrów nad ziemią. Nie mogła się ruszyć. Postać powoli sięgnęła po miecz Skierowała go w stronę Twi'lek. Uruchomiła go. Ostrze miecza pojawiło się tuż przy jej szyi, głośno buzując i prawie paląc skórę młodej kapitan. - Ale może nie będę musiał. Szukam rycerzy Jedi. Kanana. Ezry. Oraz Yody. Na pewno wiesz, gdzie teraz są. Zdradź mi to… a oszczędzę im życie. - Hera nawet na chwilę nie spuściła oczu ze swoich przyjaciół. Nie mogła tego zrobić… nawet, jeśli spłonęli, lub zostali zgnieceni przez tamte drzewo. Nie mogła… prawda. - Wyczuwam powątpienie… - po kilku sekundach powiedział. - Mów. - Kiwnęła głową. - Pomyśl dobrze… nie dostaniesz drugiej szansy. Ostrze miecza było coraz bliżej. Prawie że zrywało jej skórę. - … a więc? - popatrzyła się na nich jeszcze raz. I na szturmowców, którzy trzymali swoją broń przy potylicy. - Podejmij decyzję. - Twi'lek zapłakała. Mimo, że nie miała na to siły. Inkwizytor zwiększył uścisk na swoim mieczu. - A więc niech tak będzie… - jego wzburzona, pełna gniewu twarzy popatrzyła się w stronę jego ludzi. Lekko, prawie niezauważalnie przytaknął. Strzelili. Nie… strzelali. To nie była tylko egzekucja. Nie strzelili w głowy, a w ciało. Nie przerywając ognia nawet wtedy, kiedy już dawno przestali krzyczeć… jęczeć… błagać… Zemdlała.

We wszechobecnej ciemności nagle pojawiło się małe światełko. Które stawało się coraz większe, i większe… nie, to nie tylko światło… kształty powoli zaczęły się zarysowywać. Aż w końcu obraz był dosyć wyraźny, by stwierdzić, że znajdowała się w klinice. Spróbowała ruszyć się. Ale nie mogła.

\- Spokojnie. - usłyszała ciepły głos mistrza Deith. Lekko obróciła głową i spojrzała się w prawo. Zobaczyła jego twarz. Obok niego stała Ahsoka.

\- Nic Ci nie jest? - spytała. Głupie pytanie… cała czuła się fatalnie. Czuła oparzenia na całym ciele.

\- To chyba… pytanie nie na miejscu. - zaśmiała się, ku jej zdziwieniu, nie dławiąc się. Razem z Deithem uśmiechnęła się.

\- Dziwne, że po tym, co się stało, potrafisz jeszcze się uśmiechać… - odparła Ahsoka, w ogóle nie okazując entuzjazmu. Z twarzy Hery zniknął uśmiech.

\- Gdzie Kanan? I Ezra? - spytała słabo.

\- Żyją. Odzyskują siły po tym, co ich spotkało. - odpowiedział Deith. Twi'lek odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Czyli żyją… - Deith przytaknął.

\- Komandorze Tano! - usłyszeli głos dochodzący z wejścia. - Jest pani potrzebna na frachtowcu. Pilne! - Ahsoka popatrzyła się na Herę. I dała jej smutny uśmiech.

\- Wyjdziesz z tego. - szepnęła na odchodne. Wtedy Twi'lek i Deith zostali sami.

\- Ile już tu leżę…

\- Niedługo… kilka dni.

\- A… ty?

\- ...ja?

\- Tak, ty… miałeś przecież wyjechać.

\- Tak wiem… ale pomagałem po rzezi, która się dokonała na tamtej planecie… Nie mogłem przecież bezczynnie na to patrzeć. W takiej sytuacji każda para rąk jest pomocna.

\- Dziękuję… - powiedziała cicho. Uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- Odpoczywaj, Zirael… jeszcze kilka godzin i będziesz jak nowa. Na szczęście znaleźliśmy Cię dosyć szybko, oparzenia nie są zbyt poważne… gorsze było odwodnienie i zaczadzenie. Ale i z tym medycy sobie poradzili. - Hera popatrzyła się na sufit.

\- Powinnam już nie żyć…

\- Nie mów głupstw. Całe życie przed Tobą.

\- Ale… dusiłam się… po tym jak… po tym jak zemdlałam, byłam pewna, że już się nigdy nie obudzę, i…

\- Spokojnie… nie wolno Ci się denerwować. Nie w takim stanie. - przytaknęła. - A co do tamtego… takie masz przeznaczenie. Zawsze przypadnie nam jakiś los… pod naszym nosem podprowadzane są wskazówki, które nam pomagają nim sterować. Niestety, często ich nie widzimy… - westchnął. Twi'lek przełknęła ślinę. Deith to zauważył.

\- Co się stało?

\- Ja… miałam sen… - mistrz spoważniał. - Dzisiejszej nocy przyśniło mi się to, co zdarzyło się na Sulim' Raah… ja… widziałam to we śnie… w koszmarze. - Deith skrzywił usta.

\- To nie sen… to wizja.

\- Myślałam, że to tylko… gdybym wiedziała… gdybym znała znaczenie tego, wszystko by się…

\- Ćśśśś… - uspokajał ją Deith. - Nie mogłaś niczego wiedzieć… przecież nigdy wcześniej nie miałaś wizji. Po prostu potraktowałaś ją jako zwyczajny koszmar. - popatrzyła się na niego.

\- Skąd wiesz, że… że nigdy nie miałam wizji? - zaśmiał się.

\- Oh, Hera… jesteś kobietą inteligentną… gdybyś miała już wizję, dobrze wiedziałabyś, jak ją rozróżnić od snu, i jak jej zapobiec… nie mylę się prawda? - ponownie spojrzała się na sufit.

\- Być może… - przez chwilę zapadła cisza.

\- Spokojnie… pominęłaś tylko jedną wskazówkę. Następnym razem tego nie zrobisz. - pokiwała głową.

\- Nie… nie jedną. Była… jeszcze jedna. - Deith popatrzył się za okno. - Wiesz, o której mówię… prawda? - westchnął.

\- Tak, wiem… masz na myśli moją propozycję szkolenia Jedi…

\- Czy… - przełknęła ślinę - ...czy propozycja jest nadal ważna? - spojrzał się na nią troskliwie.

\- Czemu chcesz to zrobić? Tylko przez tą wizję? - spojrzała się na niego.

\- Gdybym była rycerzem… być może… dałabym radę to powstrzymać… byłam w środku wszystkich działań… Moc by mi pomogła…. prawda? - lekko przytaknął głową.

\- Zgadza się… ale… nie podejmuj teraz decyzji. Jesteś po przejściach, mimo, że nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy, to ciągle w szoku… decyzja podjęta w celu pomocy bezbronnym ludziom zbyt pochopnie, może nie być słuszna…

\- Dałabym radę… gdybym tylko…

\- Nie myśl teraz o tym. - wstał z krzesła. Prześpij się z tym… potrzebujesz tego, widzę to…

\- Wyczuwasz? - uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie… po prostu ledwo mówisz. - ruszył w kierunku drzwi. - Do zobaczenia.

 **Notatka od Autora: NIE jestem pewien, czy te opowiadanie będzie kontynuowane. W każdym razie mam nadzieję, że się podobało. Jeśli masz jakieś zastrzeżenia, proszę o napisanie w komentarzu :) Dzięki za przeczytanie :D**


	2. Uziemienie

**Re:Gość: Dziękuję za miłe słowa :) Postaram się doprowadzić historię do końca, choć niczego nie obiecuję ;)**

 **Re:alicja321: Ciekawy pomysł... ale myślę, że na historii Hery zostanę Mam w planach jeszcze opowiadania z Wiedźmina, Portala, Krainy lodu... najpierw zajmę się tymi, dopóki potem resztą :)**

Medycy mieli rację. Już następnego dnia Hera była jak nowa… niestety tylko fizycznie. Psychicznie cały czas cierpiała i obwiniała się za śmierć tak ważnych i tak bliskich jej ludzi. Trauma cały czas trwała… i to długo. Starania jej przyjaciół o poprawienie jej humoru nie pomagały, wręcz sprawiały, że czuła się, jak nieznajoma, sławna osobistość, której próbuje się dogodzić… a ona tego nienawidziła. Ale wkrótce czuła się już lepiej, i mimo ciągłego obwiniania się wróciła do służby.

\- Nie… wątpię… ta planeta jest zbyt daleko od reszty naszych… może paść łatwym łupem Imperium. Zbyt dużo możliwości ataku i za duża odległość, by w porę przesłać posiłki.

\- Można wiedzieć, czemu on tu stoi? - Spytał jeden z komandorów. Fakt, widok Mistrza Deitha na naradzie dotyczącej tak ważnego aspektu Rebelii był… niespodziewany.

\- Pomógł nam w czasie rzezi na Sulim' Raah, ryzykując własne życie… i podobno bardzo pomaga kapitan Syndulli. - odpowiedziała Ashoka. Komandor popatrzył się na niego wilkiem. - Wróćmy do tematu. Ktoś ma jakieś propozycje? Musimy odbudować tą bazę za wszelką cenę… i nie może być w byle jakim układzie.

\- Nie możemy ją zbudować wewnątrz naszego obszaru? Tam będzie najbezpieczniejsza.

\- Baza na Sulim' Raah miała również funkcję kontrolną tego, co dzieje się w najbliższym otoczeniu… a to nie jest nam wewnątrz w ogóle potrzebne, a musimy nadrobić straty, które ponieśliśmy... za wszelką cenę. - Ahsoka zaczęła spacerować dookoła nich. - nasi inżynierzy zaprojektowali projekt całkowicie od nowa… ta baza będzie miała o wiele większe możliwości. I obronne, i szpiegowskie. Ale żeby w pełni wykorzystać jej potencjał, musi być bliżej Imperialnych. I do tego bliżej miejsca, gdzie stacjonują nasze jednostki militarne. Drugi raz nie możemy jej stracić. - Cisza.

\- Komandor Tano… to dosyć ryzykowny projekt. Budowa tak potężnej bazy blisko Imperialnych może się skończyć bardzo, bardzo źle. - Ahsoka westchnęła.

\- Niestety… musimy podjąć te ryzyko. Ta baza MUSI spełnić nasze wymagania. Dlatego potrzebujemy do niej również wykwalifikowanego personelu. Powierzyłam odpowiednim organom organizację tego aspektu… ale co do jednego wszyscy są zgodni. - wskazała na Herę. - Że to kapitan Syndulla powinna zajmować się organizacją jednostek powietrznych. - Hera otworzyła szeroko oczy.

\- ...ja?

\- Zgadza się… razem z Eskadrą "Feniksów" - odparła. Deith nieco spoważniał.

\- Ale… do tej pory uczestniczyłam w jednostce sabotażowej… tak po prostu chcecie mnie przenieść? Odciągając mnie od przyjaciół, od…

\- Przyjaciele będą tam razem z Tobą… oczywiście, jeżeli wszyscy się zgodzicie. - Hera nie wiedziała co powiedzieć.

\- A co jeśli się nie sprawdzę?

\- Wiele razy, nawet w sytuacjach krytycznych potrafiłaś odpowiednio zarządzać jednostkami w powietrzu… dasz radę. Wierzymy w to. Wszyscy w naradzie dostrzegli twój talent… nie ma wątpliwości, że się marnujesz w tak nikło znaczącej jednostce. Siedząc za sterami obrony powietrznej, zdziałasz więcej… o wiele więcej. Poświęcając na to mniej czasu. I, jeśli Imperialni nie wykryją bazy, a są bardzo małe szanse, by to zrobili… odstresujesz się. - Deith podrapał się po brodzie, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał. - Ale… niestety, jeśli nie znajdziemy odpowiedniej planety… - westchnęła - ...cały plan diabli wezmą…

\- ...chyba wiem, jaka się nada. - wtrącił Deith. Wszyscy się na niego popatrzyli.

\- W systemie Anoat znajduje się planeta, zwana A'bine. Pasuje do kryteriów, które opisaliście. W dodatku jej ziemia jest dosyć żyzna, a w niektórych miejscach jest bardzo duża ilość minerałów… coś czuję, że to planeta idealna dla was.

\- ...zwariowałeś?! Przecież ona jest zajęta przez Imperium… wystrzelają na ja kaczki! - Deith zmrużył oczy. - Zajęta przez Imperium? Nie… O czym wy mówicie?

\- Cóż…. - przerwała Ahsoka. - Kiedyś widzieliśmy tam patrole szturmowców… w dużych ilościach… ale blokady faktycznie nie było…

\- Siły naziemne były zbyt wielkie - odparł jeden z komandorów. - Nie możemy rzucać się na takie ryzyko.

\- Imperialni opuścili tą planetę lata świetlne temu.

\- ...co? Bzdura. Dowiedzielibyśmy się o tym natychmiast. - Przekręcił oczyma.

\- Wybaczcie, ale po rzezi w Dea'carn wątpię, byście w ogóle chociaż raz próbowali się połączyć z tą planetą.

\- Dlatego tam się nie wybieramy! - zaprotestował komandor. Ahsoka popatrzyła się na niego. - Komandorze Tano, nie mów, że mu ufasz!

\- Ma rację… to nie sposób zabezpieczenia planet nam znany… być może imperialni faktycznie się wynieśli.

\- A być może nigdy tam nie byli, tylko po prostu wysłali tony wojsk na ważną misję? - wtrącił Deith. - Rebelia to nie jedyny wróg Imperium, jaki powstał… oczywiście cała reszta została wybita, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że kiedyś byli potężni. - Ahsoka przytaknęła

\- ...podejmiemy decyzję na podstawie opinii kogoś, kto nigdy nie mieszał się do polityki?

\- Oj, mieszał się - Tano uśmiechnęła się do niego. - Znam go dobrze… pamiętam jeszcze za czasów Republiki. Możemy mu ufać. - Deith posłał ciepły uśmiech w jej stronę

\- ...skoro komandor Tano mu ufa, ja się absolutnie zgadzam. - większość przytaknęła.

\- Świetnie...ustalone więc. Chodźmy przekazać reszcie… - część z uczestników narady pokiwała głową, nieco zszokowani i zdenerwowani. Po chwili w sali została tylko Hera z Deithem.

\- ...Co ty kombinujesz. - Spytała Hera. Deith usiadł spokojnie.

\- Jak to co? To idealne miejsce na bazę dla was. Przecież…

\- To wiem… ale czemu powiedziałeś to dopiero po tym, jak Ahsoka dała mi propozycję? - Mistrz spojrzał się na nią.

\- Kilka razy z rzędu mówiłaś, że podjęłaś już decyzję o szkoleniu… więc to jest już jasne. Ta planeta jest jedną z tych, przez które przepływa cała moc, za czasów starej Republiki przez nią przechodziła granica ciemnej i jasnej strony… tak samo jest teraz. To idealne miejsce, by tam zacząć trening. No i same korzyści dla Rebelii. Ale to ty podejmiesz decyzję… jak powiedziała Ahsoka. - Hera zaśmiała się.

\- Taaaa, ja… już poleciała przekazać, że się zgodziłam… tak to jest w wojsku.

\- Trzeba jeszcze policzyć to, że na tej planecie naprawdę się odstresujesz i będziesz miała więcej czasu wolnego. Teraz tylko, jak zareagują na to twoi towarzysze.

\- Aj… zupełnie o tym zapomniałam… przyzwyczaiłam się do tego, że decyzje podejmują za mnie… ale oni? - skierowała się do drzwi.

\- Idziesz im to powiedzieć?

\- Im szybciej się dowiedzą, tym więcej będę miała spokoju później. - I wyszła w pośpiechu. Mistrz Deith westchnął.

\- Masa goryczy, niecierpliwość… - mówił do siebie. - trudno z nią będzie…

Baza faktycznie była zaawansowana. Jej budowa nieco się przedłużyła, ze względu na trudności związane z terenem, ale na szczęście mimo to, Imperium nie dowiedziało się o jej istnieniu. Deith miał rację - ziemia była żyzna, a obszary górnicze wypełnione minerałami. Dlatego też wkrótce po zakończeniu budowy bazy, inżynierowie i geolodzy zamierzali wykorzystać te tereny. Plany na kopalnie nie były wielkie, gdyż Rebelii nie brakowało materiałów, statków, lub innych maszyn. Bardziej brakowało ludzi. Ale jeśli chodzi o uprawy - tutaj nikt nie miał wątpliwości. Żyzna ziemia na względnie płaskich terenach pozwoliła żołnierzom na lepsze posiłki i zgromadzenie zapasów na wypadek, gdyby ludność cywilna potrzebowała pomocy. Okazało się, że na A'bine powstała baza, która nie tylko była zaawansowana szpiegowsko i defensywnie, ale też samowystarczalna. A po zbudowaniu całej infrastruktury, inżynierowie, robotnicy, tragarze, wszyscy mogli odpocząć. I niech mnie zdezintegrują, jeśli nie mieli na co. Krajobraz był przepiękny. Nietuzinkowy, nieregularny, niesprzyjający człowiekowi, ale przepiękny. Na szczęście góry nie zostały zniszczone ze względu na małą ilość kopalń. Potężne wyspy górzyste, które miały małą powierzchnię, wyglądały niesamowicie w obok błękitnego oceanu, który zaczynał się niedaleko bazy. Często wyspy łączyły się kilkanaście, lub nawet kilkadziesiąt metrów na wodą, tworząc niespotykaną rzeźbę terenu. Oj, tak… zdecydowanie było na co patrzeć.

Co do Hery - faktem było, że faktycznie miała więcej czasu. I że mogła się tu odstresować.

\- Pięknie tu, nie….? - spytała pewnego razu Ezrę, gdy cała ekipa przesiadywała na brzegu.

\- Fakt… fajna odmiana po skakaniu na planety raz z wielkimi miastami, a drugi raz z męczącym klimatem. - Hera westchnęła. Po chwili Kanan usiadł obok niej.

\- Tak więc… długo tu zostaniemy?

\- A masz ochotę iść?

\- Nieee… tylko założę się, że zaraz będą Cię wzywać do siebie.

\- Jak wezwą, to będę musiała iść… wy możecie zostać.

\- Teorytycznie tak…

\- Możecie zwiedzić ten krajobraz, dotknąć go… mi nie wolno się tak daleko oddalać… dopóki radary i sonary nie osiągną maksymalnego zasięgu.

\- Tak, ale już wkrótce będziemy się mogli wybrać na wycieczkę… razem - uśmiechnął się. Hera przekręciła oczyma.

\- Czemu mam wrażenie, że wszyscy po rzezi na Sulim' Raah traktują mnie jak małe dziecko…. Owszem, miałam przez dłuższy czas problemy po tej katastrofie, ale teraz… dobra, nie mówmy już o tym.

\- Wojna nie jest obecna wszędzie, ty powinnaś to wiedzieć najlepiej. Trzeba korzystać z każdej chwili odpoczynku.

\- Tiaaa… ale tutaj, coś czuję, będę go miała za dużo… no bo niby co tu jest do roboty? Dopóki Imperialni nie zaatakują tego miejsca, będę po prostu siedziała przy przysłowionym biurku i nadzorowała bazę…?

\- Oj, nie będziesz miała aż tak łatwo. - usłyszała Ahsokę.

\- Ahsoka? - Hera wstała, odwracając się do niej.

\- Tak. Mam dla Ciebie wiadomość.

\- Już chcą mnie na stanowisku, tak?

\- Co? Nie… mistrz Deith Cię woła.

\- Nie może chwili poczekać? - Tano uśmiechnęła się.

\- Od razu wiedział, że to powiesz… mówił, że wtedy mam ci odpowiedzieć, że możesz przyjść później. I że nie ma z tym problemu. - Hera przytaknęła.

\- Coś jeszcze?

\- Tak… wkrótce będziesz musiała nauczyć posługiwać się nowym sprzętem, który…

\- Tak, wiem… a nie mogłabym od czasu do czasu sama odbyć patrol, zamiast siedzenia przez cały czas w centrum dowodzenia? - Ahsoka popatrzyła się na krajobraz.

\- Piękne tu, co? Nie dziwię się, że chciałabyś polatać. - pokiwała głową.

\- Dobrze, porozmawiam o tym z naradą… postaram Ci się to załatwić. - odwróciła się i ruszyła w stronę ośrodka.

\- Dzięki! - Hera zdążyła krzyknąć.

Po niecałej godzinie postanowiła, że już czas, by do niego pójść… owszem, chciała jeszcze zostać, ale nie wiedziała, czy Deith się nie zdenerwuje. Tak, powiedział, że nie przeszkadza mu to, że przyjdzie później… ale nie wiedziała, czy na nią czeka, czy też wykorzystuje czas wolny. W tym pierwszym przypadku głupio byłoby przyjść zbyt późno. Natomiast odpowiedź była… po środku. Mistrz Jedi siedział w swoim pokoju, pogrążony w medytacji, próbując wyczuć sygnały przekazywane przez moc. Czy może chce ona mu coś przekazać od siebie, a może od dawnych przyjaciół, połączonych z mocą na całą wieczność. Po dłuższej chwili usłyszał pukanie. Od razu wiedział, kto stoi za drzwiami.

\- Proszę - powoli wstał, otworzył oczy i spojrzał się na drzwi. Które się otworzyły, a za nimi stała Hera. - Wejdź Zirael. - tak zrobiła. - Domyślasz się pewnie, po co Cię tu poprosiłem.

\- Tak… domyślam się - westchnęła.

\- Czuję, że coś jest nie tak… czegoś mi nie mówisz - spojrzał się na nią podejrzliwie.

\- Nie będę obijała w bawełnę… po prostu to powiem. Nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek się o tym treningu dowiedział. - Deith zaczął wyglądać na zaniepokojonego. - Kanan by mnie za to zabił… mimo, że dobrze wie, że nie powinien się mieszać w moje życie. Ale… ja to po prostu wiem. Nie pozwoliłby na to. I tak już po tym uziemieniu część ekipy ma o mnie gorszą opinię… że nie zapytałam się ich o zdanie. Jak jeszcze bym to im powiedziała, to powiedzieliby, że w swoim życiu kieruję się pokrętną logiką… przynajmniej Zeb, to na pewno.

\- Ukrywanie przed najlepszymi przyjaciółmi tak ważnego aspektu życia…

\- Nie jest łatwe, wiem… ale… naprawdę, nie widzę innego wyboru… nie znasz ich tak, jak ja ich znam. To naprawdę jedyne wyjście. - Deith pokiwał głową.

\- Miałem powiedzieć, że coś takiego nie jest w porządku w stosunku do nich… to twoi najbliżsi.

\- Wiem, ale… wydaje mi się, że kiedy już będę coś umiała, to zareagują lepiej… przynajmniej część z nich. - usiadła na jego łóżku - Będą wiedzieli, że przez ten czas, kiedy miałam trening, nie zwariowałam, nie pomieszało mi się w głowie, ani nic… mam nadzieję. - zaśmiała się. - A teraz… teraz próbowaliby mnie od tego odwieść. A ja już podjęłam decyzję. - Mistrz Jedi nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Po chwili przytaknął.

\- Żadne rozwiązanie nie jest bez wad… od Ciebie zależy wybór, jaki podejmiesz. Ale na twoim miejscu postąpiłbym inaczej. - przytaknęła.

\- Czy… chciałeś jeszcze o czymś innym ze mną pomówić. - Mistrz Jedi odwrócił się w stronę okna, które było zdecydowanie większe, niż te, które miał w swojej kajucie na statku. Nowoczesna baza również była bardziej estetyczna, a przez więcej wpadającego światła pokoje wydawały się bardziej przestrzenne. Deith podszedł bliżej, na jego twarzy powoli zaczął pojawiać się ciepły uśmiech. Gdy był przy oknie, oparł swoje dłonie na ramie okna i marzycielsko spojrzał na krajobraz.

\- Tak… zdecydowanie tak. - ponownie odwróci się do niej.

\- Mam w głowie kilka pomysłów, jak Cię trenować w takim otoczeniu… zaręczam, że Ci się spodoba. - Hera również się uśmiechnęła - Kiedy możesz zacząć. - otrząsnęła się.

\- Eee… myślę, że jutro wieczorem będę wolna… wtedy TEORYTYCZNIE nie będę miała problemów z opuszczeniem bazy. - Deith pokiwał głową.

\- Wieczorem nauczać Cię nie będę. Żadnego z tego pożytku nie ma… za to pojutrze rankiem, to idealna pora.

\- Zwykle wstaję dosyć wcześnie… więc nie powinno być problemu. A, no i… muszę jeszcze posprawdzać kilka rzeczy w centrum dowodzenia… potem będę wolna.

\- ...Jesteś pewna, że będziesz mogła się oddalić od bazy? Teorytycznie powinnaś być na posterunku przez ten cały czas. A co jeśli zaatakowaliby Imperialni?

\- Radary wykrywają aktywność na naprawdę dużym dystansie… statek w nadprzestrzeni wykryją dość szybko, by mnie o nim powiadomić. O to możesz być spokojny - powiedziała tonem, którym zwykli mówić generałowie, jeszcze za czasów istnienie Republiki. Mistrz Jedi uśmiechnął się szeroko i odpowiedział.

\- Oj… będzie z Ciebie Jedi, Twi'lek… trzeba będzie na to czasu, ale… będzie, uwierz mi. - Hera uśmiechnęła się lekko. Od razu było widać, że ma co do tego mieszane uczucia… ale tak samo było za czasów jej młodości, kiedy to zdecydowała się zostać pilotem. I nie pożałowała. - Z mojej strony to wszystko. A z twojej?

\- Też… muszę… iść już…

\- Nie musisz, tak samo jak nie musisz się wyjaśniać z tego, że tak naprawdę CHCESZ iść. Do zobaczenia, Zirael.

\- Do zobaczenia, Deith - przytaknął z ciepłym uśmiechem na twarzy. Młoda Twi'lek wyszła z pokoju i skierowała się do swojego - 'Zriael… co to może znaczyć?' - zastanawiała się.

Wieczorem poszła do swojego starego statku. Ducha. Do tego, co jeszcze niedawno przedzierał się przez tysiące statków Impeirum, do tego, z którym tyle przeżyła… i który do tej pory nigdy jej nie zawiódł. W ciemności przechodziła przez korytarze, kajuty, aż w końcu do kabiny pilota. Nie wierzyła, że oddaje ten statek komuś innemu. Był dla niej jak członek ekipy. Kimś, kim się opiekuje i o niego dba, ale także wymaga się dosyć sporo. Nie mogła się powstrzymać. Odpaliła konsolę. System automatycznie zapalił światło, przygotował podsystemy do działania, zrobił diagnostykę i odblokował stery. Ach, jak bardzo chciała teraz złapać za nie i polecieć chem, daleko w niebiosa… byle by poczuć się tak, jak kiedyś… jak kilka miesięcy temu… ale… nie mogła… nie teraz. Westchnęła.

\- Lunatykujesz? - nieco przestraszyła się, ale od razu poznała głos. Odwróciła się.

\- Oj, Ahsoka… nie strasz mnie tak…

\- W nocy, wśród ciszy i ciemności nie da się Ciebie nie przestraszyć. - Skrzyżowała ramiona.

\- Przyszłaś tu oglądać swój nowy statek?

\- Tak… słyszałam, jaki on jest porządny, i w ogóle… mam nadzieję, że się pozytywnie zaskoczę.

\- Oj, zaskoczysz… gwarantuję Ci to. - Ahsoka uśmiechnęła się.

\- Wiesz… nie rozstajesz się z nim przecież. Nadal będziesz w nich mogła przebywać, a od czasu do czasu… latać. - Hera otworzyła szerzej oczy.

\- Zgodzili się?! - Tano przytaknęła, nie mogąc powstrzymać małego uśmiechu wkradającego się na niej usta, widząc swoją przyjaciółkę tak podekscytowaną.

\- Tak… - Kapitan odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Ja… naprawdę, nie wiem, jak Ci dziękować… jak ich znam, oczywiście nie chcieli się zgodzić.

\- Nie chcieli. Ale czego się nie robi dla przyjaciół - Ahsoka przytaknęła w jej stronę.

\- Mam u Ciebie dług…

\- Nieee, nie bujaj… uratowałaś mnie tyle razy, że nawet teraz nie jesteśmy kwita.

\- Tak, czy inaczej… dzięki, wielkie dzięki.

\- Wow, spokojnie - zaśmiała się. Potem nastała niezręczna siła.

\- Chcesz… obejrzeć statek? W końcu po to tu przyszłaś.

\- Tak, ale… po namyśle, może jutro rano. Teraz jestem nieco śpiąca, a ze względu na ciemność, zauważyłabym jeszcze mniej.

\- Nie przesadzaj… nie jest aż tak ciemno.

\- Tak czy siak, mało widać… przynajmniej dla mnie. Ale fakt, noce są tu jasne… - Hera popatrzyła się na niebo.

\- Wiesz, światło masy gwiazd tu dociera, no i jeszcze ten księżyc…

\- ...I ułożenie terenu. - Togrutanka przerwała. - Światło odbija się to od oceanu, to od zamoczonych miejsc na rzeźbie terenu… sporo tego wszystkiego. Przypominają mi się moje treningi Jedi, za młodu… trenowałam na podobnej planecie.

\- I? Jak było? - Ashoka wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie wiem, nie mam porównania... jeśli chodzi o sam trening. Ale odpoczynki po nim zawsze były relaksujące.

\- Jak to jest być Jedi? - Tano popatrzyła się na nią z pytającym wzrokiem.

\- Wiesz, to poczucie mocy… ta władza nad przedmiotami.

\- Cóż… jeśli mnie o to pytasz… świetnie. Czujesz, że wszystko dookoła Ciebie żyje, sprawiając, że sama czujesz się żywa… wyczuwasz pewne rzeczy, o których inni nie mają pojęcia, czy to blisko, czy to hem w dalekiej galaktyce… co prawda zależy to od tego, jak głęboki masz związek z daną osobą lub przedmiotem… i co się teraz tam dzieje. Ale tylko potężne emocje mogą sprawdzić, że da się to wyczuć.

\- A kontrolowanie otoczenia? Jest to trudne?

\- Na początku było dosyć słabo… musiałam się koncentrować na jednej rzeczy, by cokolwiek z nią zrobić… i ograniczały mnie stare przyzwyczajenia, typu "nawet nie próbuję, bo za ciężkie", "muszę sobie wyobrazić, że sama to podnoszę"... trzeba było się pozbyć starych nawyków. Ale potem… potem zaczęłam nie zwracać uwagi na wielkość przedmiotu czy na wagę… a przesunięcie czegoś stawało się coraz łatwiejsze. Doszło do momentu, że w ogóle się na tym nie skupiałam, a robiłam to, zajmując się czymś zupełnie innym. Potem tak samo było z kontrolowaniem wielu rzeczy naraz… a teraz… teraz robię to instyktownie. - ostatnie słowa powiedziała tajemniczym tonem. - Fakt, czuję się czasami jak jakiś… nadczłowiek… ale tak naprawdę z mistrzami Zakonu nawet teraz nie mogę być porównywana… Yoda jednoczył się z mocą tak, że regularnie widział zarysy przyszłości i starego ucznia z zaświatów, Deith tak sprawnie ją władał, że potrafił wykorzystać ją jako pełnoprawny szósty zmysł, a Givarnne była nawet w stanie utworzyć pole dookoła siebie chroniące go przed mocą innych… w porównaniu do nich moje umiejętności są… nikłe.

\- Jak tak teraz opowiadasz… to brzmi to niesamowicie… - odparła Hera, teraz zdziwiona tym, co słyszy od przyjaciółki.

\- A czemu się pytasz?

\- A, może kiedyś Ci powiem. - Ahsoka zaśmiała się. - Na razie nie… - ziewnęła. - ...dobra… wracam do kwater. Idziesz ze mną?

\- Tak… nie mam tu już nic do roboty. - skierowały się w stronę wyjścia. Hera wychodząc jeszcze raz spojrzała się na kabinę. Uśmiechnęła się.

Hera chciała wszystko ukryć przed całą ekipą, a zwłaszcza Kananem. Ale on… coś wyczuwał. Wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Na samym początku myślał, że to przez tą okrutną rzeź… ale nie… to było… coś innego… zmartwiło go to trochę, bo myślał, że między nimi nie ma żadnych tajemnic… ale teraz… miał wrażenie, że coś jest zdecydowanie nie tak. Za czasów zakonu, kiedy jeszcze był małym szkrabem, który dopiero się uczył, zwykle udawał się do swojej mistrzyni, albo z prośbą o pomoc do rady… ale przez ostatnie lata nauczył się samodzielności. Mimo to jego wątpliwości to problem innego kalibru niż Imperialni… dlatego postanowił zasięgnąć pomocnej dłoni właśnie u doświadczonego Jedi - u Deitha. Była noc, i nie wiedział, czy aby na pewno chce do niego iść… ale zdecydował się. Wyszedł ze swojego pokoju i skierował się do kajuty Deitha. Szedł przez ciemne korytarze. W końcu zatrzymał się i jeszcze przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy aby na pewno chce to zrobić. Ale wiedział, że teraz już się nie cofnie. Zapukał. Przez kilka sekund nic się nie działo. Potem drzwi się otworzyły, a przed nim stanął mistrz Jedi, który wyglądał na… zaspanego.

\- Och, Bleidd… witaj. - ziewnął. - Słucham Cię? Wchodź - puścił go do swojego pokoju. Kanan wszedł, mając lekki rumieniec na twarzy.

\- Wybacz, że nachodzę Cię o tej porze mistrzu, ale…

\- Coś Cię gryzie. - usiadł na podłodze, po turecku. - Siadaj. - I Kanan usiadł na przeciwko niego. - O co chodzi? - Młody Jedi popatrzył się na mistrza. Mimo, że nie było jasno, jego oczy widział wyraźnie.

\- Chodzi o Herę. - Deith przymrużył oczy. - Ja… nie mogę oprzeć się wrażeniu, że coś przede mną ukrywa… coś większego. Nie potrafię tego określić… po prostu… wyczuwam, że coś się z nią dzieje, przez coś przechodzi… i nie chce się tym podzielić. A zwykle to robiła.

\- Doprawdy? Ciekawe… - odparł Deith tajemniczo. - Twoja… przyjaciółka, ma teraz cięższy okres w swoim życiu. Dostała awans wojskowy. Poza tym dobrze wiesz, że ostatnio pokazała, że moc jest w niej silna… impulsywna. A to jest osobisty problem każdej żywej istoty, z którym musi się uporać albo sama, albo z kimś, kto ma z tym doświadczenie… - Kanan przymrużył oczy.

\- Nie mówisz o mnie, nigdy nie miałem daru w nauczaniu kogoś… mimo, że bardzo chciałbym jej pomóc - westchnął. - O Ahsoce też nie, jest zbyt zajęta wojną… a po tonie twojego głosu wnoszę, że już się zgłosiła do kogoś, kto może jej pomóc… i jesteś nim ty. - Deith uśmiechnął. się.

\- Dedukcja, młody Jedi… twoja mocna strona. Tak, zgadza się, staram się w tym jej pomóc.

\- Czy… powinienem się martwić? - Deith wykrzywił usta.

\- Hera ma swoje własne przemyślenia, swoje własne myśli, którymi woli się nie dzielić.

\- Czy podzieliła się nimi z Tobą. - Deith przytaknął.

\- Nie martw się, przyjacielu… nie jest to spowodowane brakiem zaufania - uśmiechnął się.

\- Ale wierzę, że wie, co robi. I że zachowanie tego dla siebie pomoże jej.

\- A więc powinienem by spokojny mimo wszystko? - Deith przytaknął.

\- Tak. Założę się, że wkrótce Zirael powróci do dawnej świetności, wraz ze swoim humorem, żywiołowością i… zwyczajnie bycia sobą… myślę też, że kiedy problemu przestaną ją gryźć, chętnie się z wami nimi podzieli. Ale na razie… tylko tyle mogę powiedzieć. - Kanan popatrzył się za okno. Westchnął.

\- Mam nadzieję, że masz rację, mistrzu… - odpowiedział wstając. - Dobrze… dziękuję za pomoc. - pokłonił się.

\- I ja Tobie za wizytę, mimo późnej pory. Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc.

\- Dobrze, to do zobaczenia jutro, mistrzu… - ruszył w stronę drzwi. - I jeszcze raz przepraszam za najście - Deith przytaknął z gestem oznajmiającym, że wszystko jest w porządku. Kiedy wyszedł, westchnął.

\- Młody Jedi, porywny Jedi… miejmy nadzieję, że zrozumie.

 **...tak... pewnie teraz większość z was wie, jak ta opowieść się potoczy... oczywiście ogólnie, i przez pewien czas. Mam nadzieję, że się podobało i spełniło wasze oczekiwania. Jeśli masz jakieś uwagi, proszę, napisz ;)**


End file.
